cirquemystiqueroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Hotaru (Mistress 9)
Hotaru (Mistress 9) is played by the host, angelofmusic1992. Her ideal LAs would be Winona Ryder/Amy Lee. Biography Hotaru grew up as a normal girl, with a loving father and some friends. But all that changed when a demon named Mistress 9 appeared before her. Hotaru was fourteen at the time. Mistress 9 had lost a good portion of her power and needed a host body to live in until she could regain it. And she chose Hotaru. After that, everything started to go wrong. Hotaru got strange powers and Mistress 9 started talking to her in her head. She could even take over Hotaru 's body, appearing as herself. Slowly, Hotaru's family and friends thought of her as a freak. Not able to take it anymore, Hotaru ran away when she was fifteen. She lost control of her powers when Facilier happened to be near though, and it caught his interest. She refused to use her powers for an act, but did agree to work backstage. So, she figures she's gotta stick around here, but she's still afraid of what Mistress 9 might do. Through a series of events, Mistress 9 has been exorcised from Hotaru. While she doesn't have to worry about the demon bothering her anymore, she still has the powers that Mistress 9 gave her. At the moment, she's trying to learn how to control them. Personality Hotaru is very shy, very quiet. She usually spends most of her time by herself. She fears what other people think of her, if they think she's a freak or not. Because of her weak nature, she can be easily manipulated or bullied. But once you get to know her, she's a nice girl. She is weak at times though, since having Mistress 9 inside her takes a toll on her body. She likes writing poems in her little notebook when she has some free time. Powers Hotaru can control electricity and also has telekinesis. This means that she can control objects and make forcefields. Mistress 9 can do the same, but more powerful. She can also control darkness itself and summon dark creatures. But what she can do now pales in comparison to what she used to be able to do. Role in the Cirque Backstage helper: getting people on stage, organizing props, helping place set pieces, etc. Relations Jing Hotaru met Jing along with Belle among the circus grounds. At first, she was a little wary of Jing, especially since he was so cheerful and gave her gifts so willingly. But, Jing did make her feel happy, so she considered him a friend. Even though she's a bit old for dolls, she kept the one that Jing gave her and she treasures it dearly. She knows that she'll usually smile more when she's around him, so she's always happy to see him. But after spending more time with him, Hotaru realized that she saw Jing as more than a friend and that she actually had a crush on him. She doubted that he felt the same way, but he eventually came to reveal that he liked her as well. At first, Hotaru was afraid of being in a relationship wtih Jing, mainly because of Mistress 9 inside her, which she still hasn't told Jing about. But she soon realizes that she can't ignore her feelings, and the two have agreed to go out. Mistress 9 revealed herself to Jing once, hoping to scare him off, but she was surprised to see that Jing was willing to stay with Hotaru, despite her having a demon inside her. Jing has also shown Hotaru his "exploding pets", the Por Vorra. Hotaru thinks the creatures are adorable and is determined to find cute clothes to dress them up in to help increase Jing's sales at his booth. One day however, Jing decided to propose to Hotaru, and she did accept. But this made Mistress 9 furious. However, when Hotaru ran away, Jing was one of the people who went to comfort her and bring her back. He was also there for her exorcism. Now that Mistress 9 is gone, Hotaru is free to love Jing without the fear of him getting hurt. Belle Belle was with Jing when Hotaru met her. She seemed nice enough and Hotaru admires her for her taste in books. Hotaru tends to write more than read, but that doesn't mean she can't appreciate a classic or two. She knows that she can trust Belle. Maleana Hotaru thought that Maleana was a little stranger at first, mainly because she said things so bluntly and has weird powers. But Hotaru sympathizes with Maleana since they both feel alone and don't know exactly what they are. Hotaru was introduced to Maleana's little shadows and how her powers work exactly. Devlin When Hotaru first met Devlin, she thought that he was just a cute talking kitty. But she soon saw that he was a shapeshifter. The two hit it off and Devlin has assured Hotaru that she'll fit into the circus just fine, even if her powers are a bit strange. He also knows of her romantic feelings for Jing, but he's promised to keep it a secret. Gaara Despite Gaara being mysterious most of the time, he and Hotaru actually managed to hit it off pretty well. They share similarities in that they're both a little awkward when it comes to romantic matters, despite both of them being in a relationship. Hotaru also thinks that Gaara's powers are pretty interesting. Pheno Pheno is Jing's sister, and although she got involved in the whole plot to get Jing and Molly married, Hotaru doesn't think badly of her. She still considers her a sister of sorts, and if she and Jing get married, she'll actually be her sister-in-law. Aisling Hotaru has an odd relationship with Aisling, mainly because Mistress 9 once tried to kill her. But Aisling has no hard feelings for Hotaru, since she did try to stop Mistress 9 from killing her. The two will say hello to each other if they happen to run into each other, but that's about it. Cerise Hood Cerise is a new friend of Hotaru's. They share some similarities: both write a bit in their spare time and are both kind of quiet. But they get along well. Hotaru was a little shocked to hear that Cerise looks about as old as her parents, but she figures weird stuff just happens in the supernatural world sometimes. She thinks it's pretty cool that Cerise is good with knives and things of that sort. Their first meeting was cut short by Mistress 9 giving Hotaru a headache, but she still considers Cerise a friend. The two grew even closer when Cerise came to see her after she ran away from the circus. Hotaru sees this as Cerise really caring about her, despite knowing that Mistress 9 could hurt her at any moment. Justin Justine was one of the people who came to comfort Hotaru when she ran away from the circus after Mistress 9 tried to kill Aisling. While Hotaru doesn't know him very well, she knows that he's a nice person and knows that she can count on him if she has a problem. Robin Like Justin, Robin came to help bring Hotaru back when she ran away. Hotaru pretty much has the same opinion of him that she does of Justin: She doesn't know him very well, but knows that she can depend on him if she runs into trouble. Tulio Hotaru mainly sees Tulio as more Aisling's friend than hers, even though Tulio was the one who went to Facilier about helping her instead of just letting her run away. Plus, his powers helped Facilier exorcise Mistress 9, so she's grateful to him for that. Introduction http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=49dSk8bKZBQ Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Worker